


Hello Hanni-Kitty

by natashapovalova



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hannibal is a cat, M/M, Will is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashapovalova/pseuds/natashapovalova
Summary: Will is a dog, and Hannibal is a cat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arcadiy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arcadiy).



For Will Life was perfect(from his point of view).He lived at Jack Crowford house in Baltimore after being taken from the shelter.He was highly recommended as the dog with empathy,rare quality,really needed by Jack for his investigations.  
will was happy to live in a big house,to eat from his plate and to sleep in his own doghouse.  
There was nothing else to dream of.But one day everything changed.  
No. It started a week ago when Will tried to bite hard some stray dog who wanted to get to his yard.Will did his best to make this idiot forget the way to HIS HOUSE!  
After this fight he was taken to the vet because Jack was really concerned.  
-Alana,I dont know what to do.Will scares me sometimes.I really worry about his behaviour.  
-Does he have any friends?  
-Friends? but what for?I feed him,comfort him...Why would he need anyone else?  
-What are you saying,Jack?A friend is the one who you can share your problems with,tell about all your worries.It is not a feeding machine.  
-But if he shows more agression what will I do?  
-Dont worry,Jack.I talked to my frend in a shelter. They have a new animal,an Abyssinian cat,of perfect breeding.Really expensive and really proud of himself,100% Alpha.  
-Alana,do I look like a fool?Why would anyone get rid of such perfect pet?  
-Do you know the Vergers?  
-Of course.These rich bastards.So little Mason wanted a kitty?  
-And after he tried to fire his tail for the 100th time,this kitty tried to eat his face.  
-He WHAT???  
-He started chewing it like some delicious dish.  
-Spare me of these horrid details.  
-Jack,the animal is OK.It is not Hannibal who started that fight.  
-Hannibal?like A Roman war leader?  
-Yes.Everything is gorgeous,even the name.  
-Ok.I am taking him.


	2. Chapter 2

So thats how Hannibal came into his life.  
To tell Will was angry is to tell nothing.It was HIS home! Why would he share it with someone else?  
He tried his best to get rid of this invader.Tried to hide his food.But hannibal had such perfect nose he found it immediately.Will tried to scare Hannibal by barking and showing his sharp teeth.It was no use. Hannibal just didnt pay any attention.It seemed he lived in another world where there was no place for a stray dog from a shelter.Will tried to steal his carpet. But after getting bloody scratches on his nose he understood he lost this battle.  
After will peed in Hannibal water plate Hanni cornered him and hissed Do it again,and I will eat your liver with a nice bottle of milk.  
Hannibal had a bigger wardrobe than Bella,Jack wife.He even had his own kitchen!It was absolutely unspeakable!This cat could cook!He didnt just ate food which was given to him.He found perfect compositions,made salads and even soups!When on Christmas Hanni made 10 types of drinks Will felt himself as a tramp who was taken to a rich house just out of pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a cooking cat.I remember a post about a parrot who could make some brewing just by putting berries and bread into his water plate and waiting for some days for it to brew. And after drinking this homemede brew it sang so loudly that neighbours came to ask if anyone was getting killed.


	3. Chapter 3

It started at night.Being preoccupied with his silent fight with Hannibal,Will completely forgot about his heat.But his body didnt.  
Will was whining.His body was aching,he wanted an Alpha to breech him,to fill him with pups.Will tried his best to hide in the house.He didnt want this Mr Perfection to laugh at him.  
He hid in the basement to wait for some days of his heat.Of course he was hungry and thirsty,but it didnt matter.It wasnt his basic instict now.A strong Alpha was all he needed.  
He slept most of the day.He woke up at night smelling delicious food.He opened his eyes.There was Hannibal,just in front of him.This arrogant bastard had brought him food and even rolled a bottle of water!  
-Bon appetite.  
-Why wont you go and chase some mice?  
-Why?While Willie is away,the mice will play?  
-Dont try to psychoanalize me.  
-Ouch.Such a rude dog.Should I teach you some good mannners?  
Will tried to say something offensive,but couldnt.Because suddenly Hannibal tongue was at his leaking hole.  
-M-m-m.Delicious.  
Will wanted to stop him but couldnt.His legs were like jelly.  
And Hannibal felt it.  
-I will fuck all the bad manners out of you,you rude and disobedient dog.You will learn your perfect position. And it is on your belly,under me.  
Will tried to protest.But then Hannibal skilled tongue slipped inside of him,and he forgot about everything.It was so wrong but it felt so wonderful.Hannibal was tasting him as a marvellous dish.All Will could do was to whine.  
-Please...  
-please what,Will?Be careful with your wishes,because they can come true.  
With these words he breeched Will.it was absolutely unexpectable.Will felt Hanni hot cock thrusting hard trying his best to pleasure him.  
-M-m-m.Perfecto.you are so eager to please.So passionate...Show me your teeth.  
Will howled.He couldnt hide in himself all his emotions anymore.  
-Whoa,whoa.Stay calm,Wolfie.Or maybe you want everyone to come and see you being taught good manners in the only way you understand?  
Will tried to collect himself.OF COURSE HE DIDNT WANT SUCH SHAME.Suddenly Will felt something big forming at his entrance.  
-What is it?  
-It is my knot,silly.Dont you want to be a good mommy for my kittens?  
-Wait!I dont understand!  
-You dont know the basics?You know,bees and flowers?  
-What bees and flowers?  
-Oh my.I knot so my seed stays inside of you,my brave furball.Not a single drop gets wasted.And after some months you become round with my litter.  
It was the last thing Will heard before fainting.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Will couldnt tell if it was a dream.He couldnt believe he would lay under the cat letting him breech him.  
But he could see a change in Hannibal behaviour.Hannibal tried his best to feed him,often saving the best pieces,and watched carefully if Will ate everything that was offered to him.  
Suddenly Will understood.He doesnt feed me,he feeds his kittens.So it wasnt a dream.i am pregnant!  
In some months Will gained a lot of weight.He still couldnt believe it was for real.So when one day he saw hanni bringing him some healing herbs to put into his drink he understood it was time to deliver.  
Hannibal tried his best to comfort Will.He told him when to push,licked sweat from his head and even brought some ice from the fridge.He would be a great surgeon if he were human-thought will.  
At last everything was over.There were four of them,two Abyssinian kitties and two clumsy puppies.  
-So,Will.Now we are a family.


End file.
